Recent ubiquity of mobile communications systems and devices increases demand for remote access to and ability to manage voice messages and similar messages, records or files. Conventional remote voice message access generally occurs through mobile telephony devices or through pagers. Such conventional approaches typically require users to master a sophisticated list of commands, rules, procedures and protocols in order to access and manage voice mail even on one platform. For instance, simply to forward a message may require the user to know that the forward command is "73," which should not be confused with the reply all command "74." This command then presents the user with a voice menu which requires time to hear and requires multiple additional keystrokes and commands in order to forward the message. Issues become more tedious and acute in mobile telephony, where users on cellphones who may be driving or in cramped quarters find themselves simply unable to refer to a list of voice mail menu options, and may not have the time required to work through the menu in order to forward the message. Where users maintain an account or mail box on more than one system or provider, they must master multiple sets of such commands, rules, procedures and protocols and the inconvenience and problems intensify. Pagers often do not impose the same level of interface complexity, but for that very reason they typically fail to provide the user an acceptable range of options for accessing and managing voice messages.
Conventional mobile approaches to voice mail access and management present other issues. In conventional mobile telephony systems, users may communicate via analog (for example, cellular) or digital (for example, PCS) link with the platform on which voice messages are stored in order to access messages. Such users typically employ standard dual tone multi frequency (DTMF) key interfaces for communicating with, controlling and managing messages on the voice messaging platforms. Such voice mail access and management sessions require excessive bandwidth, however, because the user must be "on line" (in communication via radio link, or otherwise connected or coupled) with the platform and thus occupying radio spectrum. Such sessions can create additional expense to the user and impose extra load upon the telecommunications infrastructure. Such sessions also impose unnecessary demands on the user unit's power system, upon which radio transmission activities impose a considerable load.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 34,976 and its antecedent U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,576 to Helferich et al. (Reissued Jun. 20, 1995 and originally issued Mar. 26, 1991) (which disclosures are incorporated herein by this reference) disclose systems in which voice messages and other messages typically created in analog form may be downloaded to cellular telephones and/or other user units for access and management at least partially to address some of these issues. Although such systems disclosed in those documents contemplate transmission of an analog signal, it would also be desirable to download messages via digital radio link such as those conventionally employed in PCS.
Another paradigm for considering optimal access and management of voice messages is in the context of paging systems. Paging receivers are typically more efficient than cellular or PCS devices in energy consumption and use of spectrum among other reasons because they are in an active mode or transmit mode for shorter periods of time. User available information, however, is limited to vibration, tone, tone and voice or data messages. Conventional paging systems which include voice retrieval typically use analog voice channels for transmission and reception of voice messages. Accordingly, voice paging systems have been proposed which include user devices that can, via radio link, download, digitize and store voice messages for access and management in the user unit. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,579 to Bennett, et al. issued Oct. 3, 1995 (which disclosure is incorporated herein by this reference). Such systems allow users to access and download voice messages to pagers or pager like devices in batch mode, but do not allow the user to access and manage the voice messages on the platform where they are initially stored (or other remote platforms) in the event that the user wishes to do so.